Mask Masters The New Guardians
by Minnion24
Summary: Bintang terjatuh mendarat tepat di Muspel yang telah mati. Bintang itu ternyata memberikan Muspel kekuatan 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia menciptakan pengganti Felicia dan menciptakan Deimon dan Takers. Apa rencana licik Muspel? Apa persiapan Borg dan kawan-kawannya untuk menghadapi Muspel?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 : Borg Birthday

Borg membuka matanya di pagi ini. Ia melihat matahari yang bersinar begitu terang dan mendengar suara kicauan burung. Ia tampak semangat sekali, apalagi ini ulang tahunnya Borg.

"Selamat pagi, Kiro" sapanya pada Kiro.

"Pagi" Borg terdiam. Ada yang aneh. Nampaknya tak ada satupun yang peduli pada Borg. Mereka sibuk dalam pekerjaan masing-masing.

_Ini aneh. Kenapa mereka tidak memperdulikan aku? _

Hanya itu kata-kata yang di katakan Borg dalam hatinya dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 12 siang.

"Borg, Ibu, Ayah, Kiro, dan Guci pergi dulu ya untuk mencari makanan. Felicia akan membawamu jalan-jalan" kata Ibunya.

"Felicia? Jalan-jalan?" tanya Borg kebingungan.

"Ayolah Borg! Daripada kita sepi di sini, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan" kata Felicia.

"Ouh, baiklah" ucap Borg lesu.

"Dah Borg!" kata Kiro.

Felicia menghadap ke belakang melihat keluarga Borg dan mengedipkan mata.

"Macan Putih, apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Borg

_A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini hari Rabu! _Kata Macan Putih pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi... Ah, sudahlah lupakan!"

"Borg, disitu ada festival. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tanya Felicia.

"Emm... Baiklah"

Di festival itu, Felicia tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak.

"Felicia! Felicia! Dimana kamu? Hei, aku tidak bercanda Felicia!" Borg nampak panik.

Borg pun keluar dari festival hanya membawa jam tangan warna biru yang awalnya sudah dipilih oleh Felicia. Jadi Borg menyimpannya baik-baik.

"Felicia, maafkan aku..." Borg merasa bersalah. Air matanya pun terjatuh.

Felicia yang mengikuti Borg jadi sedih.

_Aku kasihan pada Borg..._

"Kenapa tidak ada yang peduli padaku? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi ucapan padaku? Kenapa Felicia menghilang?" tangisan Borg tak bisa di tampung lagi.

Akhirnya dengan lesu Borg pulang. Felicia sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Borg membuka pintu dan dia mendapati rumahnya gelap.

"Ya ampun... Mati lampu..."

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

"SUPRISE!" kata keluarga Borg.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kiro, Guci, Felicia!" teriak Borg.

"Felicia! Kau tidak menghilang!?" tanya Borg.

"Tidak. Aku mengikutimu sembunyi-sembunyi. Mana mungkin aku hilang dari sisimu. Bisa-bisa engkau diculik orang" ledek Felicia meremehkan Borg.

"Apa kau bilang!? Awas ya kau!" teriak borg dan akhirnya mengejar Felicia. Tapi Ia kalah cepat karena Felicia menjadi kucing.

"Borg, kami ada kejutan untukmu..."

Dari balik dapur, datanglah 3 orang sahabt Borg. Yakni Warwick, Shumi, dan Honma. Tidak lupa Bulkan.

"Kawan-kawan!" teriak Borg lalu memeluk teman-temannya.

"Oooww.." ucap Warwick.

"Borg, sudah lepaskan... uhh... aduh... sakit Borg..." ucap Shumi.

"Hei Borg, itu menggelikan" ucap Honma.

PLAK! Ia ditampar Shumi.

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Bulkan dan Guci hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Eee... ngomong-ngomong, kuenya mana?" tanya Borg.

"Ini dia!" kata seseorang. Itu adalah Prof. Leo.

"Profesor Leo!" teriak Borg.

"Sudah. Mari kau buat permintaan lalu tiup lilinnya"

"Baiklah..."

_Aku harap kalau aku punya sahabat baru yang juga hebat dan aku selalu dilindungi teman-teman dan keluargaku_

"Sudah?" tanya Kiro.

"Yap, sudah" jawab Borg lalu meniup lilin dan memakan kue itu.

"Nah, ini semua hadiah dari kami untukmu" kata Shumi kepada Borg.

"Ini dari ayah" kata Ayahnya.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Jam weker berfoto diriku!"

"Itu agar kamu tak bangun kesiangan terus"

"Ini dari ibu" kata Ibunya.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Sebuah liontin yang mirip seperti punya Kiro!"

"Ibu ingin agar kamu tetap ingat pada Ibu, Ayah, dan Kiro dimanapun kau berada"

"Ini dariku" kata Kiro.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Sebuah video game!"

"Daripada kau tidur terus, lebih baik kau main games saja"

"Oh iya Felicia. Ini jam tangan yang tadi kamu mau" kata Borg.

"Sudahlah, itu hadiah kamu" kata Felicia.

"Benarkah? Wah, terimakasih ya!"

"Ini dariku" kata Warwick.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Foto kita berempat!"

"_Hei, jangan lupakan kami!" _protes Naga Biru.

"Hehe... Iya"

"Ini dariku" kata Shumi.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah! Hah! Pai Blueberry dan topi!" Borg tidak mau memakan pai itu.

"Borg, aku sudah pintar masak kok! Itu kan buatanku" ucap Shumi.

Borg mencicipinya dan ternyata benar. Rasanya enak.

"Hmm... Enak.."

"Sudah kubilang kan!"

"Ini dariku" kata Honma.

Borg membuka kado itu. "Wah...(mendadak lesu) Ini kan alat memancing..."

"Ya, aku ingin kapan-kapan kau dan aku bisa memancing lagi"

"Kawan-kawan, terimakasih ya sudah mau datang" ucap Borg.

"Ya Borg" kata yang lain seraya berjalan.

"Terimakasih Ayah, Ibu, Kiro, Felicia, Guci!" ujar Borg.

"Yang penting bertambahnya usiamu itu harus jadi perubahan bagi hidupmu" kata Ibu.

"Borg, aku yakin mimpimu itu pasti akan terwujud"

"Terimakasih Kiro. Aku terharu"

Mereka semua pun bersenang-senang sepanjang hari di rumah kecil itu.

Part 2 ditunggu yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – Kejahatan telah kembali

**Hai, oh iya aku lupa! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau Mask Masters bukan punyaku :D**

**Nah, aku baru disini jadi mohon dimaklum.**

"Borg, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Ayah keesokan harinya.

"Ini Ayah! Aku sedang memperbaiki Guci" jawab Borg.

"Tidak biasanya kau melakukan itu" kata adik Borg satu-satunya, Kiro.

"Daripada kau cerewet ..." Borg tersenyum. Muka Kiro memerah. "Hei, aku kan hanya menyuruhmu! Memangnya tidak bisa, ya !?" ujar Kiro geram.

"_Borg, harusnya kau lakukan ini dari dulu. Tidak mungkin adikmu pintar tapi tidak dengan kau" _Macan Putih nampak meremehkan Borg.

"Hei, maksudmu aku tidak pintar?" tanya Borg marah. Ia lupa kalau Macan Putih tidak suka disebut "HEI", sehingga akhirnya Borg di setrum.

"AAAAAA" teriak Borg.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Borg setelah selesai di setrum.

Borg di setrum lagi. "AAAAA"

"_Kau ini, dasar tidak sopan!"_

"Kenapa jadi aku!?" bentak Borg ke Macan Putih.

_"Kau ini nakal sekali, ya!"_

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yap! Borg di setrum lagi. "Baik-baik, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi!" kata Borg marah. "Hehehe... Makanya, Borg, jangan suka mengeyel, ya..." ledek Kiro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Malas deh, tidur aja ah!" kata Borg yang tampaknya telah kehilangan semangatnya. "Sudah mau tidur lagi? Bukankah tadi kau sedang memperbaiki Guci ...?" tanya Kiro. "Malas, ah! Kau saja, ya!" suruh Borg sambil tertawa. "Uuuh ..." dengus Kiro. "Tenanglah. Nanti pun Ia akan mengerti" kata Ayahnya menenangkan. Kiro pun memeluk Ayahnya.

Dari langit munculah sebuah cahaya terang. Cahaya itu berwarna emas. Seperti bintang yang terjatuh. Bintang itu jatuh tepat di... MUSPEL!

Muspel pun bangkit. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. _"Ini... Aku? Tentu saja ini aku. Bintang itu menghidupkanku. Dan inilah waktu untuk membalas dendam, 4 penjaga dunia. Tapi Felicia telah mengkhianatiku. Maka aku akan cari penggantimu! Hahahahaha... Huahahahahahahaha..." _Muspel tertawa jahat. Ia pun menciptakan kembali Deimon.

"_Ini dia, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan menciptakan seseorang yang akan membuat kalian semua terkejut..." _Muspel pun dengan mudahnya menciptakan seseorang. Ia adalah Quinnely. Mirip seperti Felicia. Jika sebelumnya Felicia merupakan seorang kucing, Quinnely adalah seorang burung gagak hitam dengan satu garis motif emas seperti felicia. Masih ingatkan?

"Ah. Siapa kau?" tanya Quinnely. _"Aku adalah Muspel. Aku adalah penciptamu. Maka kau harus turuti perkataanku!"_ jawab Muspel. "Lalu aku siapa?" tanyanya lagi. _"Kau kunamai 'Quinnely'. Tugasmu adalah memata-matai 4 penjaga dunia dan bohongi mereka"_ kata Muspel dengan senyum liciknya itu.

"Mari kuperlihatkan kau sesuatu!" Ajak Muspel. Muspel mengajak Quinnely ke tempat 12 patung berada. "A-apa ini?" tanya Quinnely. _"Lihat saja!"_ Muspel pun menghidupkan lagi para Takers. _"Ini dia para Takers yang akan membantumu melawan mereka!"_ Karena Muspel tahu Quinnely baru, jadi Ia memberikan seperempat bintang yang Ia dapat ke Quinnely agar Quinnely tahu tentang tugas dan lain sebagainya.

"Huahahahahahaha ... Lihat saja! Kali ini kami akan memenangkan permainan!" Kata Muspel.

Honma duduk di hamparan pasir dekat lautnya itu. Dia berpikir, entah sampai kapan tanah ini bisa bertahan dari segala macam kejahatan? Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak. "AAAA!" teriak semua anak-anak yang ada disana. "Hah, apa itu?" pikir Honma.

Munculah 3 Deimon di depan Honma. Deimon-Deimon itu tertawa melihat Honma terkejut. Yang ada di pikiran Honma adalah 'Bukankah mereka telah musnah?'

"A-apa ini? Kenapa mereka ada lagi?" turunlah seorang takers yang tidak lain bernama Taira. "A-apa? Taira?" kini Honma makin bingung. "Ah, senang rasanya bisa hidup lagi. Kau! Dan kawan-kawanmu pasti akan ku hancurkan! Hahahahahahaha" ujar Taira.

"_Honma! Ini berbahaya! Cepatlah lari! Kekuatan Taira dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya!"_ kata Kura-Kura Hijau. Honma pun mengikuti perintah Kura-kura Hijau. Ia berlari secepat mungkin. "Rasakan ini! Fire Boom!" Honma tak menyadari kalau senjata itu adalah bom. Honma memang menghindarinya tapi tak bisa menghindari saat Fire Boom itu meledak. Honma pun terkapar di tanah.

"Menyedihkan sekali..." kata Quinnely. "Itu saja! Hey kalian! Cepat bawa anak ini ke penjara!" perintah Taira pada Deimon. Honma pun di bawa ke penjara.

Sedangkan itu, Shumi sedang naik bulkan. Dia hendak ke rumah Warwick. Tapi tiba-tiba ada badai pasir. "Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa ada badai disini?" tanya Shumi. Tiba-tiba bulkan melihat ada angin topan. "Ah! Angin topan!" teriak Shumi.

"_Shumi, hati-hati! Angin topan ini berbahaya. Bahkan lebih berbahaya dari angin topan milik Puri!"_ kata Phoenix Merah. "Bulkan, kau dengar, kan? Lebih berhati-hati!" kata Shumi pada Bulkan. Bulkan dengan mudahnya melewati 2 buah angin topan. Tapi entah dari mana asalnya, ada angin topan yang mendekati mereka dari belakang. _"SHUMI!" _teriak Phoenix Merah. Shumi menengok ke belakang tapi Bulkan memutar badan untuk mengorbankan dirinya. Mereka pun jatuh dan Bulkan menjadi kecil.

"AAAA!" teriak Shumi. Lalu Phoenix Merah bersatu dengan Shumi. Shumi pun terbang. "Bulkan!" Shumi akhirnya mendapatkan bulkan. "Hahahahahaha" tawa itu nampak tidak asing bagi Shumi. "Siapa itu?" tanya Shumi. "Ini aku! PURI!" mendengar kata 'PURI', Shumi terkejut. "PURI!"

"Shumi, lebih baik kau pergi! Kekuatan Puri sangat besar!" Kata Phoenix Merah. "Tapi, kenapa Ia hidup lagi?" tanya Shumi. _"Muspel telah di bangkitkan oleh sebuah bintang yang terjatuh. Dan kekuatan bintang itu luar biasa!"_ jawab Phoenix Merah. Shumi makin terkejut dan bingung kemana Puri pergi.

**Nah, gimana? Bagus tidak? Ya... Aku minta maaf kalau cuma dikit. Hehe... :D**

**Tenang yaah... Part 3 pasti datang :)**


End file.
